Black and White Unwanted Adventure
by OracionMist
Summary: Ichigo can't seem to catch a break. Just when he'd defeated Aizen and was ready to lose his powers, he gets sucked into another world, turned into a kid. Not just that, he'd been separated from both Zangetsu, and his inner Hollow. With no way home, he might as well look out for a trouble-prone kid named Ash on his journey with Hichigo. NO PAIRINGS. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: OracionMist here, with a new Pokémon variation story! I sure am doing a lot of these, but it's a Bleach/Pokémon crossover this time! beedrillx21 suggested this, and I thought it'd fun to work together on this. This story is really an experiment and may not have my main focus while I'm typing up other stories; by the way, please pardon any mistakes, I tried practicing with my new graphic tablet while writing this, and wrote a good amount of my story with it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Bleach or Pokémon!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It's over, it's finally over." Ichigo panted as he stood shakily in front of the downed Aizen. He sacrificed his powers to put an end to the winter war, but it was worth it to protect his friends and family.

"_**Ah, you want to get rid of me and Zangetsu that badly, King? That's cruel."**_ Hichigo spoke jokingly as he knew the orangette had accepted him, but there was no way he'd change his attitude even if it were his final moments.

"_The time we spent will always be remembered, Ichigo."_ Zangetsu said solemnly; he had no desire to fade away from the one he wished to protect, but their strength was fading.

"Your right, old man Zangetsu, it-" Ichigo replied before he choked on his breath as he felt his spiritual pressure rise dramatically. It hurt his worn out body as the change caused a visible tear in the space behind him that was similar to a garganta yet gave off a different feeling.

The weakening vizard stumbled as he tried to escape when the mysterious hole was starting to pull him in. Ichigo had no more strength in him as he collapsed on to the ground with the dragging sensation from the hole unceasing. His vision started to blur as he felt the fatigue hit him with a vengeance. "ICHIGO!" He heard his friends screaming in panic as he saw their figures run towards him.

* * *

A short while later, the substitute soul reaper opened his eyes to see a clear sky. "So you finally got up, King." A young voice with a familiar tone spoke not too far away.

Ichigo groaned as he sat up to see a boy that looked like a combination of his child self and Hichigo, "Who are you?"

"It's Hichigo, King." The boy deadpanned before giving a mock pout, "How rude of you to forget me after being with ya practically forever."

"Why are you a kid? Where are we exactly? Where's Zangetsu?"

Before Ichigo could continue his questions, his hollow stopped him, "Let me answer before you blast questions. First, I'm not the only one that's a kid, I became a kid after you did and was somehow separated from you when we were sucked into that… whatever it was. As far as I know the two of us are stuck in another world as about eight year olds. Finally as for Zangetsu, he apparently got ripped out of your inner world too, since he became… Why don't ya… two? Explain?"

Hichigo stood to the redhead's side as two small bipedal jackals stepped forward with one having blue fur and red eyes, while the other had red fur and blue eyes. The two walked and stood in sync as they both spoke in what Ichigo knew was his Zanpakuto's voice. _"It would appear that this world has transformed me into two creatures of what I assume is the same species."_

"How did that happen?"

Even as two… things… Zangetsu kept his straight face as he responded, _"It could be that because you two are separate as well both my wielders, this world made me accommodate."_

Ichigo nodded as it made sense and looked around to see that everything was a lot larger than it would be if he were 16. "We should try to find a town or something."

"And do what King? Say that we're really teenaged super powered people that originally existed within you before we got sucked into a dimensional hole in space after we defeated a major villain? They'd think we're insane." Hichigo sneered as the redhead felt a strong urge to punch his counterpart if the situation wasn't so dire.

"_Although his sarcasm wasn't required, Hichigo has a point. No one in this world would believe us. However, it is best to find shelter for the time being. I shall try to lead us to a town."_ The two Zangetsu walking away with the two boys following behind when they knew that their sword turned raccoon dog was right.

* * *

It took for what seemed like hours before the three **(AN: I'll count the two Zangetsu Riolu's as one for now)** reached a sign reading "Pallet Town up ahead" and passing it to finally reach civilization.

"What a pain. Now that we're here, what now? It's not like we got any of this world's kind of money to get a place to stay." Hichigo sighed in annoyance. He'd always wanted control of his own physical body, but this situation was not what he had in mind.

"Camping's an option, I guess." Ichigo shrugged. He wanted to return to his friends, but there wasn't much he could do right now. _"If anything, it might be one of those weird dreams."_ He hoped.

"I haven't seen you boys around here before." An elderly man's voice spoke as the two boys turned to see a man with gray hair, brown eyes, wearing a white lab coat over a red shirt and khaki pants. "Are you two visiting with your family?"

"We don't have any family here, old man." Hichigo snarled with Ichigo looking prepared to fight, while Zangetsu duo were ready to attack if needed.

The old man chuckled good-naturedly at the two boys, "My name is Professor Oak, if you need somewhere to stay, you two are welcome at my home. I have a grandson your age. Might I ask your names and what those Pokemon beside you are?"

Ichigo was confused with Oak's attitude but answered; they couldn't turn down a place to stay. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and he's Hichigo. That's Zangetsu, but what are Pokemon?"

Oak donned a horrified face, "You do not know of the creatures that live beside us, boy?"

"Well it's not like we're from this world, old man. And we're sixteen, not children!" Hichigo snapped.

The Pokemon professor was silent before turning around and walking to the lab, "Perhaps we should discuss this elsewhere." The group cautiously followed behind.

* * *

**A few hours and a long explanation later**

"I see, so luck hasn't been on your side." Professor Oak sighed as he tried take in the fact that the boys in front of him weren't even children, but teenagers; those that have fought in a war in another world, no less.

Ichigo and Hichigo were silent as they tried to gauge the elder man's reaction. They were ready to have Zangetsu help them escape if needed, even if they would have nowhere to run to, but forced themselves to adapt to this world of Pokemon. "Grandpa?" A little boy's voice called out, making everyone turn to spot a boy with spiky brown hair standing at the hallway.

The old man rose from his seat and over to his grandson, "Welcome home, Gary. Did you have fun playing outside?"

Gary nodded before glancing at the two that were about the same age as himself. "Who are they, Grandpa?"

"Those two are Ichigo and Hichigo Kurosaki, they're twin brothers. Unfortunately they don't have any family here, so I've decided to adopt them. From now on, they'll be your big brothers." Oak said to the surprise of the "twins".

"Hold on, we didn't agree to this, we just need a place to stay for a little while." Ichigo protested with his lookalike shrugging.

"Doesn't really matter, King. We got a roof over our heads, and from what we just learned, we go off on this journey thing in about two years."

"_This person is knowledgeable about these Pokemon, we'll learn as much as possible to be able to adjust before we are to leave."_ Zangetsu stated.

The orangette wasn't able to reply as the small brunette cheered, "I always wanted a big brother! Are you strong? Do you two own those Pokemon that are next to you? Have you done any amazing things? Wait, till I show you two to Ash! He'll be so jealous!"

The animated voice in his new little brother couldn't help but remind him of Keigo back home; as annoying as he was and Gary was being; it was nice to have something that he was used to around. _"Maybe it won't be so bad here."_

* * *

**Two Years later**

Ichigo and Hichigo had grown accustomed to the new world they had been dragged into two years ago as they lived with the Oak family. They'd met Gary's rival and childhood friend Ash when he introduced them as his awesome big brothers. Ash was a nice kid, he was ambitious and had a big heart for Pokemon, but seemed to not be book smart. They'd learned that while they're little brother loved to study about Pokemon, he despised the idea of being expected to fall into his grandfather's shoes. Ichigo understood the feeling from when others had expected him to be a jerk and bully for getting into fights and his orange hair, so he'd told Gary that he supported him on his goals, but told him not to get a big head that he tended to do whenever he was around Ash.

Zangetsu was apparently a Pokemon named a Riolu, but that never stopped the duo from calling their former Zanpakuto's name. The one that was the normal color was Ichigo's while the other was Hichigo's. The two really were thought of as twins-what with their never being two far apart due to them having been in the same body for so long- by the town of Pallet as they helped the old Professor tend to the Pokemon and act as assistants for new trainers; although they had been questioned on how they-or at least Ichigo-acted so mature sometimes by adults. It wasn't like they could say that they were practically adults.

They'd also learned of what types of trainers they preferred being and the types they had particular interests in; Hichigo took best to the pure battling aspect of Pokemon with desiring powerful ones as long as they showed him they were worth the effort, while Ichigo stuck with his goals of being a doctor and stayed to the medicinal side of Pokemon-not ignoring their strength, mind you-and liked any Pokemon, especially those that reminded him of his own friends. Something his former inner Hollow would tease him for.

"Ichigo! Hichigo! Come on; let's get our Pokemon before Ashy-boy gets here!" Gary called, slightly irritated.

"Calm down, will ya? We're coming." Hichigo yelled back with his Zangetsu by his side. "Kid sure is mad today."

"Not surprising, we told him we'd be going with Ash on his journey. Gary knows his stuff and will have those crazy women to look out for him, but Ash might just get himself into trouble. Besides, we promised Ketchum-san." Ichigo stated, they'd come to a decision when they'd talked to Delia about looking out for Ash to at least ease her worries. The woman was a wonderful mother after all. He couldn't help but be concerned with women his mental age and above being close to his little brother though.

Hichigo laughed, "You better not be going soft on me, King."

"Shut up." The orangette replied with his own Zangetsu by his side as the two took their backpack with basic supplies and head out of their room to see Gary tapping his foot with arms crossed.

"What took you two so long? Grandpa's waiting for us."

"Cool down, you'll still get your Squirtle." The albino stated, "Knowing Ash, he'll wake up late, so ya can gloat all you want." He and Ichigo weren't concerned about getting a starter Pokemon, as far as they cared; their starter was Zangetsu.

After a short walk to the Pokemon Laboratory and opening the door to see their foster grandfather patiently waiting, "Ah, right on time you three. Let's get you set up shall we." Oak smiled as he let them to a small podium with three Poke-balls that had water, leaf, and fire stickers on them.

"I am sure you three are already aware, but for professionalism, you will have a choice between a Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Whichever one you decide on will be a magnificent choice. I will then give you a Poke-dex as well as Poke-balls to help start on your journey. Now go ahead."

Gary went up as he declared, "Obviously Squirtle is my choice." He then let out the water type starter as it stood beside its new trainer.

The professor then stared at the Kurosaki duo, "Well, what are you two waiting for? Go ahead and choose your starters."

Ichigo was confused before shaking his head, "We have Zangetsu, and shouldn't those Pokemon be for the beginning trainers?"

"Big bro, you two are beginning trainers too, so there isn't a problem. Right Grandpa?"

"That's right, Gary. You two haven't official caught your Riolu's so I am still able to allow you a starter each."

Hichigo just shrugged nonchalantly as he took Charmander's Poke-ball and let the fire type out, "More for us, King. Let's take what we can get." He stared at the Lizard Pokemon before smirking, "You ready to get stronger?"

"Char!"

"What about Ash? Won't he be left out?" He really didn't want to give the kid an unfair chance if he could help it.

Professor Oak consoled, "Nevertheless, Ash is late. I still have that Pikachu for him in case you three each were here before him."

Ichigo knew about the Pikachu he was talking about. That one had been caught not too long ago, but it obviously didn't like humans, especially with it shocking anyone that came near it, and a great disdain for its Poke-ball.

He sighed, with his own personality; there was little chance of him ever getting along the electric type. Maybe Ash will have better chance. He took Bulbasaur's Poke-ball and let out the grass/poison type. "Name's Ichigo, hope we get along Bulbasaur."

"Bulba!"

"Great choices, everyone!" Professor Oak congratulated as he held three Poke-dexes as well as seventeen Poke-balls to his grandsons. "Here are your Poke-dexes and Poke-balls to start you off. I'll be giving you two, Ichigo and Hichigo, six for your Riolu companions; although I doubt you will have them in their Poke-balls often, but for formality's sake…"

"Thanks, Professor Oak." Ichigo thanked as he and Hichigo put them away after return their starters to their Poke-ball and quickly "catching" their own Zangetsu before letting him out once again.

"Now Ichigo, how many times have I told you to call me Grandpa?" The elderly man admonished half-heartedly, "You two are family after all. Don't forget to call every once in a while, you three."

Cheers and girls screaming caught the group's attention, "Sounds like my ride. See ya Big Bros, don't let Ash's lameness slow your journeys down."

"Good luck to you too, Gary." The orangette blankly replied, knowing that the younger boy was between sulking and wishing luck to the duo at the moment.

"Just get tougher the next time I see you, will ya?" Hichigo waved at him in a shooing motion.

Gary was at the door as he turned around one last time before leaving, "I'll make you guys proud."

"The kid's not so bad." The albino commented after a moment of silence.

"_You only say that because he speaks and acts like you most of the time." _The two Zangetsu stated making Ichigo stifle a laugh as he turned away.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

* * *

When Ash walked in with Professor Oak, the albino laughed at the sight of the younger boy, "Enjoy your beauty sleep to not want to get out of your pajamas, kid?"

The orangette just shook his head, "You shouldn't oversleep before you start your journey."

As Ash and the Pokemon professor stood in front of the podium with the empty Poke-balls meant to carry starter Pokemon, Ichigo and Hichigo stood back with their Riolu beside them. They had no clue why their adoptive grandfather didn't inform the soon-to-be-trainer of this, but just watched.

"It took me a long time to decide, but I choose Squirtle." Ash took the Poke-ball and it opened to show it was empty.

"Already taken by someone that was on time." Hichigo almost snickered as he knew Gary would enjoy this as much as he was, before he was promptly elbowed in the stomach by Ichigo.

"Oh, I wish I hadn't overslept… then I choose Bulbasaur." Same result.

"That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late." That made the former substitute soul reaper feel kind of bad as he silently looked away and scratch the back of his head.

"That's no problem. My Pokemon will be Charmander." Once again, another empty Poke-ball.

"The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokemon." The former inner hollow smirked at this, but stopped when he three pairs of eyes intent on hitting him.

Ash looked saddened, "Does this mean that all the Pokemon are gone?"

"No, there's still one left…" Professor Oak hesitantly said, considering if it was a good idea.

"I'll take it!" Ash exclaimed in determination as he closed in on the Professor.

As Professor Oak relented, warning Ash about Pikachu as he let it out. "Its name is Pikachu."

"It's so cute! It's the best of them all!" The brunette said as lifted the yellow mouse and hugged it.

The tick marks on Pikachu's head were not a good sign, "Let's get out of here and wait downstairs." Ichigo stated with his normal colored Zangetsu already down the stairs with his abnormally colored counterpart.

"Agreed." The duo had experienced enough shocks from the electric type; they really didn't need more as they closed the door behind them.

Not a minute later, bright yellow light and the screams of Ash and the Pokemon Professor were heard. _"This is a pleasant way to start things off."_ The two Zangetsu commented in sync as they ignored the looks on their trainer's faces.

* * *

When the four were outside, with Ash and Professor Oak obviously a little charred from Pikachu's shock, they were greeted with a small group of cheering people to wish Ash off with Delia in front as she carried Ash's backpack. She also made a comical sight of taking out the things she'd packed for him until he stopped her.

Delia looked down as she spotted Pikachu, "That's your Pokemon?" Said Pokemon greeted with its name.

"Yeah that's my Pokemon." Pikachu turned away as a sign of denial. Ash smiled nervously before looking confident, "With Pikachu by my side, I'll be the best Pokemon trainer in the world."

"But I thought Pokemon stayed inside their Poke-balls. Why doesn't this one?" Delia asked, the exception to this that she's seen was Ichigo and Hichigo, but they were adamant on keeping their partners out with them, whatever that meant.

"Oh right." Ash proceeded to try to get Pikachu to return to its Poke-ball with it just kicking it or hitting it back to the brunette's hand with its tail. At least it didn't shock people like it normally did with these attempts.

Delia took it as a playful gesture, "Oh you're playing catch! You're friends already!" Ash just agreed as he carried Pikachu in his hands with a grin before he looked wary at Pikachu after his mother's comment, "But it's a little weird."

The three Oak's took cover as Pikachu promptly began using Thunder Shock, "Those rubber gloves will come in handy!"

"Why?" Ash shakily asked as he was probably getting most of the shock.

"Rubber doesn't conduct electricity."

"Okay!"

Pikachu finally stopped with a satisfied look and call of its name after the townspeople fell in a heap.

* * *

"Don't get me wrong kid, but you're not gonna get along with Pikachu by doing that." Hichigo nonchalantly stated as he watched Ash drag a very unhappy Pikachu with clothes wires.

After getting shocked, Ash had changed out of his pajamas and into a black t-shirt, blue vest-like jacket and jeans. Ichigo and Hichigo wore inverted colors of the same outfit, which was a zipped shirt combo of white and black and breathable skinny jeans, although Hichigo intentionally damaged his.** (A/N: I might just stick with this outfit for them until I come up with something or anyone has any suggestions)**

The brunette then stopped as he squatted down to his Pokemon, "Are you going to be like this the whole way?" Pikachu just looked away with a small huff of its name. "Is it because you don't like me?"

The electric type nodded with Ichigo snorting, "That's pretty obvious." The two Riolu only shook their heads. Pokemon or Zanpakuto, one needed to be able to work with their master.

Ash ignored the older boy's comment, "Well I like you a lot, and you're like all Pokemon that stay in their Poke-ball; just like it says in the Poke-dex."

After the Pokemon encyclopedia finished talking, Pikachu pressed another button that stated there were exceptions and protested as it pointed to the twins and their Zangetsu pair. "Pikachu's got a point there, Ash. Neither Zangetsu like being in his Poke-ball so we're letting them stay out."

The brunette nodded at what the orangette said and began untying Pikachu as well as removing his gloves. "Better?" Ash asked with Pikachu still turning its head away. "Still not good enough?" He sighed.

Faint stomping was heard as a Pidgey treaded before the group. Ash tried to get Pikachu to fight but only resulted in it climbing up a tree. "Fine! I don't need your help! I can get that thing all by myself!"

"Not a smart idea, kid." Hichigo interrupted. "You need a Pokemon to battle and weaken it first before throwing a Poke-ball at it." He turned his head to Ichigo, "Why don't you show him, King? You want one of those, right?"

Ichigo sighed as he went into his pocket for Bulbasaur's Poke-ball as Zangetsu staying behind as he knew to let his new comrade gain experience. "You just don't want to bother teaching him."

"Hey you wanted to look out for him, not me."

"Whatever. Go, Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur came out with a call of its name as it readied itself for its first battle. Ash was surprised when he saw the grass starter, "So you two were the two other kids that got the starters?"

Hichigo chuckled, "Sorry kid, first come first serve. Hurry it up, King! I want to find a Spearow!"

Ichigo just grumbled at his former inner hollow before turning his attention to the Pidgey. After getting used the fact that this world fought with Pokemon instead of fighting themselves, he really hit the books about what Pokemon were as well as what they were capable of. "Bulbasaur, start it off by intimidating it with Growl, then charge with Tackle."

The grass/poison did as told and charged after it gave a growl to weaken Pidgey's morale. The normal/flying type retaliated with its own Tackle as it struck Bulbasaur on the side and sending it skidding.

"Don't give up, and give it another Tackle!" Ichigo encouraged as the Seed Pokemon grit its teeth before charging with all its strength at the Pidgey. Thanks to the growling it caused enough damage to be captured and the orangette didn't waste any time to throw a Poke-ball and catch Pidgey.

Ash was awed at the sight of a real life experience like that while Hichigo just looked bored at his brother. "That was amazing, Ichigo!"

"You could've done it faster, King."

"Shut up, Hichigo." Ichigo retorted as he called out his newly caught Pokemon and healed it with some of the Potions he had. He glanced over to the brunette, "So, you get the gist of it?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait to catch my first Pokemon!"

The albino just glanced over Ash's shoulder, "I'd worry about that Rattata catching your food."

"Huh?" The youngest boy looked over to where he put his backpack down to see it rustling with a purple tail poking out. "Hey! Get out of there!"

As the rat-like Pokemon fled, Ash asked frustratingly, "Why did it do that?"

Ichigo stated, "Rattata are forest Pokemon that come out to open fields to steal food from, well, stupid travelers."

Hichigo just laughed with Pikachu as the younger blanched, "So… that means… I'm stupid?"

The orangette just silently nodded as his Pokemon felt somewhat sorry for their master's friend.

The cap wearing boy glared at his electric that was still laughing up in the tree, "Well, I don't need your help anyway! I can catch a Pokemon! All by myself!"

The albino calmed down and commented, "Didn't you learn anything from a few minutes ago? Ya gotta use yer Pokemon to catch other Pokemon."

When another Pidgey appeared, Hichigo let out his Charmander, "Until you can work with that Pokemon of yours, don't do anything stupid, kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

That went ignored as the albino yelled to his fire type, "This is training, Charmander. Don't hold back on me!"

"Char!"

"Now use Scratch!" Charmander ran as fast as it could to follow its command as its claws glowed and scratched the normal/flying type as hard it as it was able to. Pidgey weakly went back on its feet as it tried to retaliate with Sand Attack.

As the grains hit the unsuspecting Charmander's eyes as it shrieked in surprised mixed pain, Hichigo wasn't going to give in that easily. "Don't let a little sand beat you! Go in with another Scratch Attack! Follow its sounds and heartbeat."

The fire type didn't know if it could do what its master wanted, but it wouldn't try to disappoint his eccentric master in their first battle together. From what it could tell, it was Hichigo's second Pokemon; the first being the Pokemon it couldn't recognize that the lookalike of its master also had. Both seemed like they were more experienced than it or the other starters did. It would catch up, if it was the first and last thing it'd do.

Straining its ears for any hint of its target, the lizard-like Pokemon heard flapping along with a somewhat panted breath. Taking that as the target, Charmander leapt and slashed as it felt hit the feathery Pokemon as Pidgey fell unconscious to the ground with a thud.

Charmander was easily caught by its trainer as he rubbed sand out of its eyes with a cloth. The fire type starter was able to see the proud smirk on the albino's face, "I knew you would be a great choice. Keep it up and be the strongest."

The fire type beamed at the words as it gave a toothy grin, "Char!"

Ash couldn't help but be envious of Gary's older brothers. Not only were they strong and smart, their Pokemon liked them too. While he had a temperamental short-fused Pikachu that refused to listen to him; in anger, he threw a rock that sailed past Ichigo and hit a head.

Looking over to what the brunette had hit, the orange haired trainer glanced to his Riolu, who'd taken a battle stance as his other half raised an eyebrow when his oddly colored one did the same and glanced to Ichigo for the answer.

"There's a Spearow, Hichigo. Catch it before it calls its flock for Ash hitting it in the head with a rock!" The orangette's warning came too late as it did what he feared as it cawed before Hichigo's Zangetsu knocked the angry bird out for Hichigo to catch.

The flock that was called had obviously seen one of their comrades had been captured and proceeded to dive at the three trainers and especially Pikachu as he tried to avoid sharp talons and beaks. "I'm the one that threw the rock! Leave Pikachu alone!"

Hichigo grunted as he evaded a Spearow as his Zangetsu used Poison Jab to keep it away, "Most wild Pokemon hate human trained ones. You picking a fight with the one I caught, just made it worse."

Ichigo's normal colored Riolu sent a Spearow away with his own Poison Jab, "For now, we have to get out of here! We're outnumbered!"

Ash quickly agreed as he carried his injured Pokemon and ran while the albino groaned, "Jeez, to have to run to protect the kid, you owe me for this, King." Zangetsu just ignored him as they ran as well.

"Will Pikachu be okay?" The young brunette asked, concerned about his injured electric type as they were still running from the flock of Spearow it didn't help that it was almost about to rain.

Taking a quick glance at Pikachu, Ichigo could only say, "We have to get it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. They'll be able to help."

"Hey, we're running out of land here, King! Hichigo exclaimed, "I am not jumping over a cliff."

The ginger haired boy didn't have the chance to retort as the youngest of the boys pulled his cap around and pushed them over before jumping as well.

* * *

After frantically swimming up to the surface, the duo could see that Ash was already out of the water as he was by a redhead girl with a pigtail. As they swam closer, Ash had stolen the girl's bike and took off with it. "I'll give it back someday!" He yelled and seemingly forgot about the two he'd pushed off the cliff.

"He bailed on us, King. Kid's got some nerve." Hichigo grinned in an irritated manner to his lookalike as the flock flew past them.

"I still have to keep my word with his mom, so shut up and let's deal with these Spearow and go."

"Fine."

**"Zangetsu! Use Aura Sphere!"** Hichigo and Ichigo called out as their two Riolu did as told and knocked down roughly six of the angry normal/ flying types.

"Alright, let's catch up to Ash, Hichigo." The former vizard announced as he ran past the girl.

"Whatever." Was replied before looking over to the tomboyish redhead with a smirk, "Might as well say goodbye to that bike, kid."

* * *

The rain didn't help as it almost washed the bike trail the youngest trainer made, but the two were able to follow it. Fortunately, they spotted Ash standing in front of his Pikachu as he defended it from the flock. The older trainers heard as he proclaimed, "Listen here Spearow, I am Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet. One day I will become a Pokemon Master; I'll defeat and capture you all! Just watch me!"

Hichigo couldn't help but chuckle, "He sure is ambitious."

By the surprise of both older trainers, the human hating Pikachu jumped to use Thunderbolt on the flock to protect its trainer. Neither ever could've expected such a feat from it, but Ash's words of somewhat selflessness seemed to have won it over to a degree. The brunette was obviously exhausted as he caught Pikachu and finally noticed Hichigo and Ichigo. "There you guys are."

"You would've known where we were if you hadn't pushed us off that cliff." The orangette scowled. While the panic was understandable, he still didn't enjoy free-falling. Ichigo just shook his head, "Let's just go to Viridian City and heal your Pikachu."

As the rain cleared while the trio and their Pokemon headed to Viridian City, the sight of a radiant bird Pokemon flying overhead had them pause to watch in awe. "Ichigo, what was that Pokemon?" The youngest trainer asked.

The orangette was surprised to see a Legendary Pokemon so soon. "That was Ho-Oh, a Legendary Pokemon from the Johto Region. It's said that if you see one, you are granted with eternal happiness." He honestly didn't really believe that, but he did believe that they were rare and probably didn't like human contact. Either way, seeing one couldn't all that bad; who knows maybe he could find a way home.

"Yeah yeah, eternal happiness… Who cares? Let's quit gawking at the shiny bird and get going!" Hichigo exclaimed as he and his own Zangetsu trekked ahead with Ash and Ichigo following behind. What a way to start a journey.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there's chapter 1. Sorry if the characters were a little OOC, but I kind of wanted to give Gary a reason on why he seemed so arrogant in the beginning to Ash; a jealous little brother may not be the best idea, but I think it works. Also for future record, I will try to make sure Ichigo and Hichigo aren't too overpowered; as in they won't simply rely on Zangetsu for every battle.**

**For the most part, Misty and Brock may or may not join later on, but we'll see. I'm not a big fan of Misty or any of the female characters except Bonnie, Serena, and Cynthia, but I promise for no bashing! ... At least I'll try... And I am going to make sure Ash catches some more Pokémon than he did in the Canon, the legendaries are not decided in this yet.**

**On a side note, I am currently writing new stories while typing up the new chapters for my other stories whenever I have time, so please give them a try when they're up!**

**Anyway, let's get to Ash's, Ichigo, and Hichigo's Pokémon:**

Ash:

Pikachu; male

Ichigo:

Riolu; male (Zangetsu)

Bulbasaur; male

Pidgey; female

Hichigo:

Riolu; male [shiny] (Zangetsu)

Charmander; male

Spearow; male

**Next will be Team Rocket's appearance and the Viridian Forest! Till next time! Please review and favorite!**


End file.
